Sweetest Turned Strongest
by UnisonFrontier112
Summary: Orihime from Bleach and Ling Xiaoyu from tekken wished to be stronger, then two spirits visited them to give them power. But will their new powers bring them to darkness or their new bright future? Ratings might change. U/O and J/X


II have imaginations though :3 Also, love my fav anime and my fav video game to have a crossover.

Caution: I may have encountered alot of Writer's Block, so please review for some ideas.

Thank you for reviewing "My Thoughts", I really do appreciate it! I don't know when to have the sequel, but I'm pretty sure you can give me ideas!

Truth ur Dare as requested? Well maybe soon I will write it.

Crossover animes: Bleach mostly, Fairy Tail and One piece, but One piece is only mentioned because of Devil Fruit.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Demon and Phoenix**

 **Orihime's POV**

I Sighed as Ichigo blocked that big arrancar's attack, that I think his name is.. Yammy? Anyways, I stared as they fight, while protecting Tatsuki and healing Chad's damaged arm in progress.

'I hate being weak.. It's like..your a burden! I wish..that I can be strong, stronger than all of you!' I thought, madness running through my veins.

Suddenly, the last thing I saw was Ichigo got attacked before everything was black.

 **End of Orihime's POV**

'What?' Was all she thought as she thought as she opened her eyes and blinked. All she saw was a meadow, tress and a blue sky.

"Where am I?" She muttered as she stood up.

"Hello, Orihime Inoue," A voice called.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You can call me Lilith. Do you know why you're here?" Lilith introduced and asked.

"No.. Why exactly?" She asked.

"To fulfill your wishes," Lilith answered. Then it hit her.

"How can you make me strong?" Orihime asked. Lilith closed her eyes, thinking, then opened it again.

"Let's merge together," She said.

"What? Why would I do that?" Orihime asked, worried.

"Don't worry! It won't change you. My powers will combine to yours, making it more powerful. However, since I'm a demon, I will be living inside you as a second spirit," Lilith explained. Orihime was lost on her thoughts. Then she nodded.

"Let's merge," She said as Lilith nodded.

"All you need to do is to hug me. But don't worry, it will not be weird," Lilith said.

"What are the effects after we merge?" Orihime asked.

"You will be like Kurosaki, a shinigami, but more powerful. But I will become your demon, that will automatically appear by your rage. After we merge, you will have elemental powers and a zanpakuto that can counterattack every skill or power than it sucked." Lilith explained. Orihime nodded and hugged her. There was a huge flash then silence. On the black auras, there stood Orihime, on shinigami mode, and grinning.

"I'm all fired UP." Orihime muttered.

* * *

 **The same time with Xiaoyu, her POV**

I just glared at Nina's picture on the screen before getting down amd walked to the stage, crowds cheering for me and Nina.

"Ready? Fight!" Nina made her first move by giving me a kick, but I quickly dodge it. I did my first move by giving her also the kick, making her stumble.

'Come on! I can do this!' I thought, as we attacked. But after few kicks, punches and dodges, I'm starting to get weak.

'Ugh.. She is very weak. No wonder.,' I thought as I kneeled and blocked her kicks and punches. I could hear Hwoarang and Miharu cheering for me to not give up, but I only sighed.

'I wish, that I can be strong.. No, stronger! So I cannot be the burden and I will not looked like a child to everyone!' I thought, closing my eyes as hatred and bitter feeling surrounds me. Now all I saw was Nina kicking before darkness.

 **End of Xiaoyu's POV**

'Where am I?' She thought as she stood up.

"Why is it SO hot and feeling a deja vu right now?" She wondered as she stood up. Everything she saw on meadows, trees was on fire and red, same with the sky.

"Welcome to my domain, girl!" A voive yelled as a woman with red hair, red dress, red eyes and fiery wings appeared.

"Thank you? And who are you?" Xiaoyu asked.

"My name is Phoenix Lady. I'm a queen of fire, because I'm a Phoenix." Lady said.

"What am I doing here, again?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Did you not remember what you have wished?" Lady asked.

Then it hit her.

'Why am I feeling a deja vu right now?' She thought, annoyed, before facing Phoenix Lady.

"How can you make me powerful?" Xiaoyu asked, with curiousness.

"Easy! Just hug me and we will merge!" Lady said, grinning. Xiaoyu backed up slowly, eyes widening.

"Woah, woah, woah! I will become fried chick if I do!" She exclaimed.

"Relax! I'm not that hot, but don't take this hot word in a wrong way, also if we merge, I will be living inside you as a second spirit. But since I'm a queen and a demon, this power will have 2 stages. First one is Phoenix Form. You hair will go long and colored red-orange. Also you can use fire powers, since you ate the Devil Fruit when you were young, it will improve you skilk and abilities greatly. The second and final stage is the Demon form. You hair will go long, again, and silver, and uses dark magic. Be careful though, Demon form can be very hard to control, so don't use it very often." Lady explained. Xiaoyu nodded in understanding.

"Oh, an I forgot you can be elemental." Lady added.

"Hmm. I guess I'm ready." Xiaoyu muttered, as they hugged. Huge fire surrounded them, then silence. There stood Xiaoyu, in Phoenix Form.

"I'm all fired up!" She yelled.

* * *

 **Okay its a bit short. But yes. Xiaoyu accidently ate a Devil Fruit when she was young**.

Next chapter and Truth or Dare will be sooooon as I finishedmy notebook. And for the sequel, I'm still thinking ;)


End file.
